All Tied Up
by thraxbaby
Summary: Set directly after 5x04 - Dark One Emma Swan has one more person tied up


Emma appeared in front of her house in a swirl of purple smoke. She had Rumpel tied up in her basement, Merida in another location. Her day was so busy setting things in place, she nearly forgot about the last person she had tied up. She took calm, steady steps upstairs to her bedroom; her black heels clicking on each step. Opening the door, she looked over the sleeping form tied spread-eagle on her bed. Dark hair was spread over the pillow, and plump lips were open slightly as the woman slept peacefully. Emma ran a hand up the woman's body as she walked around to the side of the bed. The touch woke her companion. Brown eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings.

"Emma." She whispered as she noticed the blonde standing over her.

"Madame Mayor." Emma greeted, with a hint of the old Emma.

"Emma, what-" Regina started, but Emma interrupted her.

"You're wondering what you're doing here. Let's just say, you're paying your debt."

"My debt?" Regina frowned.

"Yes. Back in Camelot, you all agreed that in order to keep me from being consumed by darkness, I should stay away from magic. But when Robin-fucking-Hood needed saving, you decided to screw the consequences, screw the price and made me save him. But since you never paid that price, I've come to collect."

"Collect? Emma, you don't have to do this." Regina pleaded.

"Oh? You always told me magic came with a price. And I used quite a lot of magic to save your beloved thief. And you weren't willing to trade your life for his, so how did you expect to pay that debt? Your bottomless bank account? 'Cause with my magic, I can get everything I could ever want. Except one thing."

"What is that?" Regina asked.

"You."

"Me?" Regina frowned, extremely confused. "What about Hook?"

"Hook was too easy. He followed me around from day one, but as soon as he was close to getting what he wanted, he backed out. Since day one, I've been attracted to you. We fought each other, and we fought together and the entire time, I did nothing but save you. I stood by you for years, yet as soon as Robin showed up, you were all over him like a fly. You claimed he was destined to be your true love, but you never had proof, other than fairy dust used decades before I was born. Tell me, your majesty, are you that same girl who fled from that tavern? Are you the same woman you were ten, even twenty years ago?"

"No." Regina quietly answered.

"Then how would you know he's still your true love?" By now, Emma was inching closer to Regina until their faces were an inch apart.

"Emma..."

"And I saw how you looked at me, how you still look at me." Emma's lips were barely brushing Regina's. "I could see the lust and desire in your eyes. I could see how much you want me."

"What about Hood? Hook?"

"I already dumped the pirate. He couldn't handle me as the Dark One. But you, _my majesty_ , you can." Emma said. "What do you say? This can still be your choice. Ditch the thief. It could just be you, me, and Henry. Together as a family."

"I... I can't..."

"Yes, you can. The best part of being the Dark One was letting go of my responsibilities. I'm no longer the one to solve all the town's problems for free. I don't have to do anything I don't want to. You can do the same. Let go to what others might think or want and live for you. Do whatever your dark heart desires. Take what you want."

"Emma..." Regina looked conflicted. She stared into Emma's eyes, harder than the old Emma's, yet the same beautiful emerald shade. Emma was still in there. Except her old hesitancy was gone. She was no longer the closed-off, shy, righteous woman who had brought Henry home, but a woman who didn't care about formalities or social norms or responsibilities, much like how she had been as the Evil Queen. It _was_ freeing when you lived only for yourself. And the temptation of dark magic doing it all for you was addicting.

Emma stood up.

"Okay, then. I suppose I _could_ just take back what I gave to you." Emma said. Regina froze, realizing she meant Robin.

"Emma, wait!" Emma looked to Regina, waiting for her answer.

"Kiss me." In an instant, Emma went from standing by the bed to straddling the woman on the bed, just as naked as her companion. Emma ground her hips against Regina's before kissing her way down her neck. Regina gasped and began to writhe under Emma's attention. Emma sucked lower, nipping at her collarbone, then her nipples, which had stiffened long before Regina made her choice. She spent some time sucking and nipping at Regina's breasts.

Since becoming the Dark One, there had been quite a disconnect from the things she loved. She still cared for her family, but the connection was fragile and easily severed. But the whimpers and moans coming out of Regina filled Emma's dark heart like nothing ever could. Emma continued marking Regina's skin with love bites in a line down over her ribs, stomach,hips, and all the way to her mound. Emma pulled back a bit to get a good whiff. Regina's scent was overwhelming and intoxicating. A combination of her flowery perfume and the natural wetness making a wet spot on her sheets. It was the most fragrant thing Emma has ever smelled.

"Now to get a taste of your forbidden fruit." Emma smirked. Regina's eyes were dark and her chest heaved as she watched Emma lower her head to get a taste of Regina's essence. Emma kept her eyes locked on Regina's as she licked up and down her slit. She swirled her tongue around Regina's clit, causing the brunette to buck her hips. Emma continued to tease Regina's clit, circling it, but never giving Regina the pressure or speed she needed to climax. Emma pulled back and for a minute, Regina thought she did wrong, but with hardly a flick of Emma's wrist, Emma gained a new appendage. Regina stared at it. Emma certainly knew a lot more spells than Regina remembered teaching her. The dick wasn't anything too big, nor too small. Just the perfect size Regina knew would fill her up nicely.

"I want to feel you." Emma said in explanation. "I want to fill you deep in your core." Emma's voice sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

"Take me." Regina rasped. Emma centered her new addition at Regina's entrance, then thrust inside. She was rough, but Regina could handle rough. She craved it. Emma pounded into her, filling her, driving her senses wild... She was close. So close... Regina couldn't keep her eyes off Emma; the way she moved, the ripple of her muscles under pale flesh was tantalizing. Oh, she was so close. She knew Emma could feel it, too. Their eyes met and a silent request was answered. At the moment of their orgasm, their lips met. It was like an atom bomb went off. A powerful warmth coursed through them both, through their bodies, and out through where they were connected, both top and bottom. It spread out, over all of Storybrooke in a wave of powerful magic.

Regina opened her eyes when the high of her powerful orgasm diminished. She looked at Emma and saw her looking much like she did before the darkness consumed her: golden hair flowing down her back, a touch of pink in her cheeks without the hint of glitter-like magic, hard green eyes softened at bit as she stared back at Regina. The magical appendage was also gone.

"True Love's Kiss." Emma said, astonished she had been right.

"Emma?" Regina wanted to hold her, to see if the old Emma was back, but Emma stared at an empty corner of the room, mumbling responses as if she were speaking with someone.

"I'm still the Dark One." Emma said aloud. She waved away Regina's restraints. Regina grabbed Emma's face and looked her in the eye.

"Emma Swan, Dark One or not, I'll do everything I can for you. I'll do my best to figure out a way to contain the darkness and free you from it. But if I can't... I will love you just as strongly." A tired smile craked across Emma's lips.

"I don't doubt that."


End file.
